Way Back Home
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang bangkit dari dalam diriku ketika mendengar tuduhan itu. Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya tak melihat jejak lelahku saja. (Sebuah kisah mengharukan dari 3 orang sahabat) /HUNCHANKAI/ EXO/ Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin/ Special Sehun Birthday/ Oneshot/ RnR Juseyo/ Brothership!
**Way Back Home**

Cast : Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Oneshot

Typo(s), don't bash, alur maju mundur,tolong dipahami sendiri (-_-')

Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Hanya plot yang menjadi milik saya.

Murni cerita tentang persahabatan, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan.

Backsound : Way Back Home - BtoB

...

...

...

Pintu besi bercat hitam menjulang tinggi. Perlahan mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan sisi lain dunia yang lebih terang. Dia berderit seolah memberi selamat kepadaku. Aku menghela napas, merasa ragu untuk mulai melangkahkan kaki. Aku merasa ragu kepada diriku sendiri. Akankah diluar sana semua akan sama seperti dulu? Akankah mereka yang berada diluar sana dapat menerima kehadiranku? Semoga saja.

"Cepatlah"

Pria yang tengah menjaga pintu itu berucap, membuyarkan segala pemikiran burukku. Kembali kuhela napas berat dan kemudian mulai melangkah. Langkah yang mungkin akan membuat hidupku berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Langkah yang bahkan aku sendiri belum tahu arah dan tujuanku.

Aku melihatnya. Sebuah cahaya terang dengan hamparan rerumputan luas disetiap sisi. Udara dengan aroma cemara, mentari yang terasa hangat menyentuh kulitku, aku merasakannya. Menengadahkan kepala dengan mata yang menyipit kala sinar mentari menyapa kornea coklatku, semilir angin yang menggerakkan helain suraiku pun terasa lembut. Aku mengulas senyum, merasa jika dunia tidak terlalu berubah selama tak ada aku diantaranya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa kami?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaranku. Aku terperanjat ketika melihat sosok yang tengah tersenyum lebar didepanku. Aku mengenalnya, bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Chanyeol. Ya, namanya Chanyeol, seorang sahabat yang tak pernah kujumpai selama lebih dari 5 tahun.

Aku tersenyum, melebarkan garis-garis dibibirku. Chanyeol mendekat dan memelukku erat hingga kurasakan ketenangan disana. Ketenangan sebuah pelukan dari sahabat.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memberiku kesempatan untuk menoleh kearah sosok lain itu. Aku kembali tersenyum saat kedua mataku melihat Jongin, sosok sahabatku yang lain. Sahabat yang tak pernah lupa membawakanku ayam dan soda saat kami merayakan ulang tahun semasa sekolah dulu. Aku mengingatnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak jauh berbeda" ucapnya dan segera memelukku.

Entah apa yang ada dikepalaku sekarang. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku. Mereka yang kupikir telah melupakanku, mereka yang kupikir telah menjauhiku, sekarang datang menemuiku. Datang menyambut hari kebebasanku. Datang untuk memberi selamat atas beberapa tahun yang kulewati dibalik jeruji besi.

...

...

Banyak yang mengatakan aku buruk. Banyak yang mengatakan aku tak pantas hidup diantara mereka. Aku berusaha memaklumi apa yang mereka ucapkan, meskipun kenyataan tak sebanding dengan tuduhan yang mereka berikan. Ada sesuatu yang bangkit dari dalam diriku ketika mendengar tuduhan itu. Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya tak melihat jejak lelahku saja.

Sejak hari kebebasanku, aku tingal bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka satu-satunya sahabat yang dengan senang hati menampungku. Meskipun kami tinggal disebuah rumah yang bahkan pantas disebut gubuk. Diding retak dan berlumut, atap yang bocor ketika hujan, dan jauh dari pusat kota. Tak masalah untukku, setidaknya aku bisa bersama mereka itu sudah cukup.

Malam pertama kami habiskan hanya dengan candaan. Tertawa meskipun tidur diatas tikar lusuh. Mereka berbagi cerita selama tak ada aku. Aku tersenyum getir saat mereka mengatakan jika mereka banyak mengalami kesulitan tanpa aku. Kehidupan kami yang sekarang memang jauh berbeda dari hidup kami yang dulu. Namun tak menghilangkan tali halus yang menghubungkan setiap huruf yang membentuk kata 'saudara'. Ya, mereka bukan lagi sahabat, melainkan saudaraku.

"Kau tahu Sehun, mereka bahkan juga membuang kami" ucap Jongin setelah tawa kami mereda. Aku merasakannya. Aku merasakan getir nada yang keluar memaksa dari pangkal kerongannya.

"Bahkan saat kami menjelaskannyapun mereka tak pernah mau tahu" lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh kekiri, kearah Jongin yang membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan hampa. Raut wajah yang biasanya tegas kini berubah datar.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengingat itu lagi. Kita memiliki kehidupan lain sekarang. Kita hanya perlu melangkah meskipun ada sungai besar didepan" Chanyeol menginterupsi pendengaran kami. Aku dan Jongin sontak menoleh kesisi kanan dimana Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disisi kananku. Kata-kata itu memang benar, tapi raut wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan keraguan yang begitu besar.

"Mianhae" dadaku sesak saat mengatakan satu kalimat itu. Banyak kata yang ingin aku ucapkan pada mereka, tapi aku terlalu lelah sekedar untuk mengingat kejadian itu. Aku lelah mengingat kejadian fatal hingga harus menanggung semuanya. Aku merasakan Chanyeol dan Jongin menatapku yang terbaring diantara mereka. Aku tidak berani berkata lagi, hanya arahan mataku yang lurus menatap langit-langit rumah berlumut yang menjadi fokusku. Mengumpulkan puing-puing kenangan itu untuk diriku sendiri.

...

...

Aku berjalan pulang. Jalanan sepi yang selalu kulewati setiap hari. Langit yang telah berubah gelap tak membuat lankahku goyah. Aku berjalan sendirian. Kesepian. Tak ada siapapun yang mau mengerti keadaanku saat itu. Seragam sekolah yang kukenakan telah penuh dengan bercak darah. Tangan kananku memegang sebuah pisau dengan darah yang telah mengering disetiap sisinya. Langkahku terhenti diujung jalan. Kakiku tiba-tiba bergetar saat mataku menatap belah pisau tajam itu. Dadaku sesak, mataku terasa panas. Aku ingin berteriak meluapkan segala yang aku rasakan, tapi aku tak bisa.

Aku jatuh terduduk, tubuhku bahkan terasa tak memiliki tulang. Aku butuh sandaran, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mau datang kepadaku. Aku mengharapkan seseorang untuk menepuk bahuku, tapi tak ada. Tak ada yang mau melihatku, tak ada yang ingin menguatkanku.

Aku tak berniat seperti itu. Aku tak berniat melukai siapapun, termasuk Jongin. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Pisau yang tengah kupegang adalah pisau yang menancap diperut Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka yang menentang kehadiran kami adalah sasaranku. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin datang dan menghalangiku. Kepalaku tertutup emosi saat itu, aku terlalu terlarut dalam dendam. Bodoh! aku memang bodoh, harusnya aku tak melayangkan pisau ini. Harusnya aku tak melukai Jongin.

' _Mianhae'_

...

...

Satu bulan sejak kejadian itu, aku berubah. Menjadi lebih pendiam dan tak peduli pada siapapun. Jongin telah sembuh dan bisa kembali tertawa seperti biasa. Namun aku tak berani mendekatinya. Tidak ada alasan untukku bersosialisasi kembali jika banyak yang menganggapku sampah. Bahkan uluran tangan Chanyeol dan Jongin kutepis jauh-jauh. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terseret pada masalahku meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat membutuhkan mereka. Tidak, cukup aku.

Hari-hariku menjadi gelap, suram seperti tanpa cahaya. Aku sering absen kesekolah, lebih memilih bekerja ditempat kotor demi sesuap nasi. Hidupku kacau. Tak ada lagi orang tua yang mau menampungku, aku hidup diantara mereka yang membutuhkan jasaku. Jasa sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Suatu kali aku terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Mereka mengatakan jika beberapa tulang rusukku patah. Tidak apa-apa, ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah kurasakan. Namun saat itu Chanyeol dan Jongin datang. Mereka datang membawa sebuah pelukan dengan beberapa ucapan menggetarkan. Aku tahu jika aku membutuhkan itu, aku membutuhkan sebuah kata hangat. Namun aku mengabaikan mereka dengan berpura-pura kuat. Aku berpura-pura ditengah luka yang kualami. Tak apa kan jika aku melakukannya? Demi kalian.

...

...

"Cepat bodoh! mereka semakin mendekat" ucap Chanyeol dengan raut gugupnya.

"Bantu aku! Jangan hanya mengomel, brengsek!" aku membalas ucapan Chanyeol tak kalah gugup.

"Sedikit lagi" Jongin menginterupsi dengan kalimat pembawa pencerahannya. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah tang dan juga obeng, masih berusaha mengorek mesin ding dong yang berisikan ratusan uang koin didalamnya.

Bibirku mengembang saat Jongin berhasil mencongkel mesin itu. Mata kami bertemu sesaat dengan cengiran khas remaja nakal. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kulepaskan blazer seragam yang masih melekat ditubuhku, melebarkannya untuk menampung koin-koin yang berjatuhan dari dalam mesin itu.

"Kalian gila" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih ujung blazerku yang lain. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tak akan tega melihat satu koinpun jatuh menggelinding.

"Yak! Bocah sialan!"

Teriakan menggema dari beberapa pria tua menganggu konsentrasiku. Mereka membawa balok kayu dan juga sapu lidi ditangan mereka masing-masing. Aku menoleh kearah pria-pria tua yang berlari tergopoh mendekati kami. Merasa lucu dengan keadaanku sekarang. Menenteng sebuah blazer berisi ratusan uang koin dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berdiri didepanku. Mereka melindungiku.

Aku melihat jika tubuh tinggi Chanyeol mulai bergetar. Dan benar saja, ucapan menggelikan terlontar begitu saja dari belah bibirnya.

"Hitungan ketiga, lariiii...!" seru Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu berlari kencang, meninggalkan aku dan Jongin yang justru tertawa lebar melihat tingkahnya. Namja bodoh!

"Jangan lari kalian bocah nakal!"

Mendengar suara amukan itu membuatku dan Jongin saling berpandangan, dengan raut gugup kamipun segera berlari kencang menyusul Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu berada diujung jalan. Menghiraukan teriakan memekakkan dari para pria tua itu, kami tertawa bersama, berlari sambil menopang blazer berisi koin kehidupan. Disaat seperti itulah aku merasa jika hidupku ada untuk mereka. Hidupku ada untuk bersama mereka. Saat sulitpun kami bersama, menantang maut hanya demi kebersamaan kita. Dan aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmati hari itu. Karena senyum lebar dan tawa mengembang dari persahabatan kamilah yang membuat kami kuat hingga saat ini.

...

...

Saat itu datang. Saat dimana pertama kali aku diberi tugas berat atas pekerjaanku. Atasanku mengatakan jika target kali ini adalah keluarga konglomerat asal China. Aku menuruti setiap arahan yang dia berikan, aku mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan sebuah handgun yang dia berikan padaku, aku memegangnya dengan bergetar.

Kau akan terbiasa jika telah menjadi seorang profesional, itulah kalimat yang membekas dikepalaku. Kalimat yang mendoktrin otakku untuk mengikuti interuksinya. Hingga hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Malam dimana aku mendapatkan darah pertamaku.

Entah apa yang menjadi penutup didalam dadaku. Aku menjadi manusia tak berhati. Mulai menjauhi Chanyeol dan Jongin tanpa sebab. Ya, aku tahu ini salah. Namun inilah aku. Aku yang sedang berdiri diujung pengembaraan. Aku yang sedang berdiri dijalanku sendiri. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin sering bertanya ada apa denganku, dan hanya keterdiaman yang menjadi jawabannya. Aku harus menutupi kebohonganku dengan sebuah selimut bernama alasan. Aku harus melakukannya untuk persahabatan kami.

Aku tahu jika saat itu Ibu Chanyeol tengah dalam keadaan buruk, dia sekarat karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga miskin hingga dia tak dapat membawa Ibunya kerumah sakit. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Sahabat yang bahkan telah menjadi saudaraku tengah dirundung kemalangan saat itu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hutang Bank yang menumpuk membuatnya harus melepas segala yang dia punya. Melihat sahabatku seperti itu, haruskah aku berdiam diri? Tidak, aku harus bertindak, dan inilah resiko yang harus kutempuh. Demi beberapa lembar won, aku merelakan masa depanku asal itu untuk mereka. Mereka yang telah bersedia menjadikanku seorang manusia dimata dunia.

...

...

Banyak kasus yang terungkap kemedia. Aku lupa jika polisi memiliki otak cerdik dengan segala macam peralatan tetek bengeknya. Aku lupa jika aku tak memiliki siapapun untuk berlindung. Aku lupa jika saat itu mereka telah mencariku.

Suatu saat ketika para polisi itu datang, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Aku merasakan jika hidupku akan berakhir saat itu juga, hingga sebuah uluran tangan kembali datang. Chanyeol dan Jongin menemukanku tengah meringkuk diantara tempat sampah. Mereka kembali memungutku yang tengah dalam keadaan kacau. Mereka melindungiku dengan sebuah alasan pula. Alasan yang membuat dadaku bergetar. Sebuah balas budi yang bahkan aku telah melupakan hal itu.

Namun apa yang mereka pikirkan salah. Menolong dan melindungiku bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Kami menunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik lemari lapuk diujung ruangan ketika suara sirine mulai terdengar. Aku ingin menyeret mereka lari menjauhi keadaan ini, tapi terlambat karena polisi telah menggeledah rumah kami. Mereka membanting dan menembak apapun yang menurut mereka menganggu. Hingga satu gerakan membuat kami menahan napas. Saat dimana mereka menemukan persembunyian kami.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah berputar dikepalaku, karena yang ada hanya perasaan ingin melindungi Chanyeol dan Jongin. Melindungi sosok sahabat yang menjadikanku bertahan hingga sekarang. Aku mencoba melawan mereka, melawan puluhan pria berseragam dengan tangan kosong. Dan sia-sia karena yang kulakukan seperti halnya bocah bodoh yang tak tahu suasana. Aku berontak, memukul siapapun yang mendekat kearah kami, hingga seorang pria berbadan besar menodongkan handgunnya kearah kami. Mataku melirik kearahnya saat pria itu menarik pelatuknya. Tidak, handgun itu tidak mengarah padaku, tapi pada Jongin.

Mataku memanas, dadaku seperti tertohok ribuan pisau saat sebuah suara memekakkan menggema disetiap sudut ruangan. Disana, sahabat yang telah kuangap sebagai saudaraku sendiri tengah tergeletak sekarat. Aku melihat Chanyeol yang berteriak sambil mendekati Jongin. Aku melihatnya gugup dengan tangan dipenuhi darah. Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Meminta bantuan, tapi pada siapa? Bahkan status buronan yang melekat ditubuhku seolah menendangku dari dunia.

Diatas kesakitanku, mereka mendekat. Menarik kedua lenganku kebelakang dan melingkarinya dengan borgol. Aku tidak memberontak, karena fokusku tertuju pada kedua sahabatku. Aku ingin menolong mereka, namun tarikan paksa dari para pria berseragam ini membawa tubuhku menghilang, hingga tak dapat kulihat lagi tubuh kedua sahabatku.

...

...

"Jangan mengingatnya" ucap Chanyeol saat dia melihat lelehan bening mengalir dikedua mataku.

Fokusku kembali dan segera kuusap lelehan itu dengan kedua punggung tanganku.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus segera berdiri dan kembali melangkah. Lawan rasa takutmu"

Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih terbaring disisi kananku. Matanya yang tegas menatap mata dinginku dengan penuh kepercayaan. Lucu rasanya, setelah sekian lama tak menatap mata Chanyeol, terasa masih sama seperti saat masa sekolah kami dulu. Begitu hangat layaknya tatapan seorang hyung.

Aku biasanya menyerah sebelum mencoba, namun saat mendengar kalimat penyemangat dari Chanyeol seakan ada sesuatu dari dalam diriku yang ikut terbangun.

"Aku tahu jika jejak lukamu akan terus terlihat, tapi berusahalah" kali ini Jongin yang berucap. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku padanya. Dan menemukan Jongin tengah tersenyum.

Dadaku bergetar. Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka masih bisa memberikanku kekuatan diantara kesakitan yang mereka rasakan. Membuatku semakin mengerti jika mereka benar-benar sahabatku. Mereka benar-benar orang yang setia berada disampingku. Meskipun itu sulit, aku yakin mereka telah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Ya, mungkin inilah jalanku pulang. Jalan yang membawa langkahku menjauh dari pengembaraan. Selama ini aku lupa dengan impianku. Aku lupa jika aku memiliki sesuatu yang masih ingin kurangkai. Dan pengalaman mengajarkanku segalanya. Pengalaman mengajarkanku untuk tetap berjalan meskipun terluka, pengalaman yang mengajariku bangkit meskipun telah terjatuh. Aku tidak menyerah karena ada sahabatku yang mau berjalan bersamaku. Karena mereka bersedia menopangku dari sisi manapun. Karena mereka yang akan selamanya menjadi nomor satu dihudupku. Tak peduli seberapapun besarnya badai yang akan menggoyahkan langkahku, karena aku memiliki mereka.

...

...

...

END

...

...

...

Don't bash me, please! Saya tahu ini gaje, bukannya bikin yang sweet moment malah bikin yang angst :D

Tapi, tapi..fic ini special untuk Ulang tahunnya si Maknae EXO Thehun, yeay!

Saengil Chukha Hamnida Thehunie...

We always support you apapun yang terjadi. Always happy and still healthy, arra? (Y)

SARANGHAE :*

...

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun akan selalu dinantikan. Tuangkan coretan kalian dikolom riview, oke? Gosmawo~


End file.
